M-O-V-E
by Fawkes01
Summary: ONE-SHOT! She struts into the bar and she only has one destination. Based off of the song "Move" Luke Bryan! Please Review!


You and your friends are just standing around talking and drinking some beers in the local bar when she comes in. She seems determined and strides straight from the entrance to the dance floor. It's obvious that the dance floor was her only destination. You know everyone has their eyes on her from the moment she walks onto the dance floor and who could blame them? You've never seen anything like her before. The first thing you notice are those legs and you're pretty sure that they never end. She's wearing shorts and a crop top with a pair of brown cowgirl boots. She's got her blonde hair loose, all over her shoulders and it bounces as she struts.

The song comes on and it's like this moment was meant for her. Her body is already swaying to the beat. She doesn't need anyone to dance with her and honestly you doubt anyone would have the balls to try.

 **Your mama packed y'all up and moved you to the south  
Backed a U-Haul cross a one-tree yard  
To a tin roof shotgun house  
You didn't know nobody, didn't talk too much  
Had a rocking little body with a yankee strut  
A little shy side, a little wild side  
With your long blonde hair all pulled up  
Then you got in with some southern bells  
Cut your jeans off with a rebel yell  
Learned the talk of the Bible belt  
Now, girl, I melt when you**

 **M-O-V-E, I love it**  
 **Yeah, I love it when you get that beat**  
 **Boots on, stomp your feet**  
 **It's like you've been waiting all week to**  
 **Move like you do**  
 **All sexy and smooth**  
 **Like you love to**  
 **Oh, girl, look at you**  
 **Legs and your hips**  
 **Live oak, moonlit**  
 **When that song hits**  
 **Damn, you turn it loose**  
 **Stars of a southern sky**  
 **Buzz of the fire and ice**  
 **DJ plays that throwback tune**  
 **But I can't move when you move**

 **It's like there's something in the air**  
 **That turns you wild when a country song**  
 **Is way up loud and the sun goes down**  
 **Right about then, you lock eyes on me**  
 **You got me where you want me, where I wanna be**  
 **All up in the middle of your left and right**  
 **Your side to side, yeah, you're right on time when you**

It's perfect. She's perfect. She's seducing the entire bar with her moves and its working. Her eyes lock with yours and your breath catches. Those piercing blue eyes rip the air right from your chest.

She knows what she's doing. The smirk on her lips makes that known.

 **M-O-V-E, I love it**  
 **Yeah, I love it when you get that beat**  
 **Boots on, stomp your feet**  
 **It's like you've been waiting all week to**  
 **Move like you do**  
 **All sexy and smooth**  
 **Like you love to**  
 **Oh, girl, look at you**  
 **Legs and your hips**  
 **Live oak, moonlit**  
 **When that song hits**  
 **Damn, you turn it loose**  
 **Stars of a southern sky**  
 **Buzz of the fire and ice**  
 **DJ plays that throwback tune**  
 **But I can't move when you move**

The lyrics seem to define the moment cause your body can't move at all and you don't care.

 **Let me talk to you**  
 **M-O-V-E**  
 **I love the way you, love the way you feel the beat**  
 **C-O-M-E**  
 **Come on, I wanna see you**

 **Move like you do**  
 **Sexy and smooth**  
 **Like you love to**  
 **Girl, just look at you**  
 **Legs and your hips**  
 **Live oak, moonlit**  
 **When that song hits**  
 **Damn, you turn it loose**  
 **Stars of a southern sky**  
 **Buzz of the fire and ice**  
 **DJ playin' throwback tunes**  
 **I wanna move when you**  
 **But I can't move when you**  
 **No, I can't move when you move**  
 **No, I can't move when you move**

When the music stops she saunters straight over to you. Everyone has their eyes on her every move and you're no different.

"Hey" she says looking into your eyes. She still has that smirk on her lips and it's sexy as hell

"Hey" you reply with your own smirk

"Are you gunna dance with me or not?" She asks

You shrug, "I was enjoying the show, Britts"

"Santana, I want to dance with my girlfriend. Now move your ass!"

"Yes ma'am" you say and set your drink down.

You love this girl and it doesn't even bother you that everyone has their eyes on her because she's yours and they're about to find that out.

 **"Move" - Luke Bryan**


End file.
